Conseqüencia
by Lue Meldane
Summary: Tudo tem uma consequencia, mesmo o ato mais belo e magico tem as suas.


Aquilo fugiu do seu controle. Foi longe demais. Não podia, não era certo. Ele podia deixar tudo de lado como já fizera uma vez, mas não seria tão covarde. O desespero tomou conta da sua alma. Estava sentado na beirada de sua cama com as mão enterradas no rosto enquanto, encolhida contra a cabeceira da cama abraçando as pernas uma jovem de cabelos rosa chorava descontroladamente.

Tudo, todo o resto fugiu de sua mente. Só conseguiu pensar que ambos tinham quinze anos e que de agora em diante suas vidas estariam arruinadas. Ou não. Mas seria difícil. Mais pra ela do que pra ele. Se lembrava bem de como aconteceu.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sasuke voltou à vila com Naruto, foi pra sua casa e organizou o que seria preciso para passar a noite ali. Estava entediado. Resolveu andar. Já era noite, foi até a clareira em que costumava treinar. Deitou-se no chão e ficou olhando as estrelas. Fechou os olhos e sentiu um perfume conhecido. Abriu-os novamente e ouviu uma voz conhecida._

_- Então você voltou mesmo, não é Sasuke?_

_Como sentiu falta dela. Aqueles cabelos rosados, aquele perfume das flores de cerejeira, como seu nome já destacava._

_- Sakura!_

_- Senti sua falta Sasuke. _

_- Eu também senti. – se aproximou da kunoichi e a beijou. Mesmo surpresa correspondeu ao beijo. E ali aconteceu. A primeira vez de ambos. Fora mágico. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Agora percebeu as conseqüências do que fizeram. Deveriam ter se prevenido,qualquer coisa, menos o que aconteceu. Eram muito jovens, era muita responsabilidade em suas costas. Apesar do Uchiha já viver sozinho dês de que era criança, ele sempre viveu SOZINHO, só ele por ele, nunca ele por alguém.

- O- O que faremos Sasuke? – perguntou a kunoichi em uma tentativa falha de engolir o choro.

- Apesar de tudo, a culpa é nossa, temos que dar um jeito. Você virá morar aqui comigo.

- Mas Sasuke! Temos só quinze anos! Não podemos morar sozinhos!

- Não podíamos ter um filho também Sakura, mas nós vamos ter, então não vejo problema em você se mudar pra cá – disse o moreno tentando inutilmente parecer calmo.

- Tudo bem, eu vou, devo falar pra minha mãe – disse a garota, ainda com os olhos vermelhos e mareados.

- Sakura!

- Sasuke?

- Aishiteru!

Um largo sorriso apareceu na face da Haruno. Pelo menos amor havia naquela relação.

- Eu também. – e saiu.

Então Sasuke se pega pensando. Ele tinha quinze anos e seria pai. Meu deus, como isso pesava. Pensava em Sakura também, ela não estava preparada para um filho, além de sofrer com o tempo de gravidez e com o parto ela ia ficar mal falada. Sasuke podia sair ileso, mas não ia abandonar a menina assim. Levantou-se e começou a organizar as coisas da mansão Uchiha para receber a garota.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Duas horas depois Sakura aparece na casa de Sasuke sem malas.

- Sakura, cadê suas malas?

- Temos mais um problema.

- Mais um?

- Minha mãe exige que você case comigo pra mim não ficar mal falada, ou terei que abortar.

BOOOOM

Mais uma bomba estoura na cabeça do Uchiha, com quinze anos, pai e casado? Por uma imprudência sua vida mudou drasticamente.

- Você não pode abortar Sakura! É uma vida! Nosso filho que esta ai dentro – pai é pai, ele não ia deixar seu filho assim. – Marque a data.

- Sasuke-kun, eu achei que esse momento ia ser feliz, mas não foi como eu esperei.

- Muito menos pra mim Sakura, mas, nós vamos nos casar então, não vai ser tanto problema – dizia para confortar a garotam, apesar de achar o contrário.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os nove meses que se seguiram foram surpreendentes pra todos. O casamento de Sasuke e Sakura a noticia da mesma estar grávida, mas mesmo assim todos os apoiavam. Foi difícil esses nove meses, Sasuke vivia irritado, Sakura mais sensível. Estava quase impossível de viverem juntos. Sasuke pensava que com a chegada da criança ia ser tudo mais difícil. Até que chegou a hora.

Sasuke levou a garota as pressas para o hospital. Estava muito preocupado, andava de um lado pro outro. A garota estava na sala de parto. Horas depois ouviu um choro de neném e sentiu uma lagrima de alegria escorrer pela sua face. O médico saiu da sala para dar a noticia ao novo "papai".

- Ela está bem, teve uma menina. Foi um parto difícil, mas a criança e a mãe estão bem.

- Eu posso entrar?

- Claro!

Sasuke entrou na sala e viu sua filha, tinha os cabelos negros e os olhos verdes. Era muito linda. Agora não escorriam mais lágrimas, Sasuke chorava pra valer mesmo. Um grande sorriso estampado em sua cara. Talvez aquela criança nos braços de Sakura fosse à salvação, não a ruína daquele amor.

- Posso?

- Pode Sasuke-kun, é linda não? – disse a garota entregando o bebê ao marido.

Sasuke ainda chorava de alegria quando pegou a garotinha. Aconchegou-a em seus braços e olhou bem sua face.

- Você já deu um nome?

- Pensei em Hikari, afinal, ela agora é a nossa luz!

- Hikari, ela é linda!

- Com licença senhor, agora ela precisa descansar – alertou a enfermeira. – Tudo ocorreu bem, ela terá alta em uns dois dias e retornará com a filha a sua residência.

Sasuke deu um beijo em Sakura, um e Hikari e saiu. Apesar de se difícil, agora havia uma luz a mais na sua vida.

Aquela criança mudou a vida dos dois jovens. Mais responsáveis, mais cuidadosos, mais carinhosos. O amor deu uma luz na vida de ambos. Foi muito difícil mesmo cuidar da criança, educa-la bem, mas aquela foi a conseqüência de um ato irresponsável de ambos e no fim, não foi uma conseqüência tão ruim assim, não é?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo Minna!

Eu não sei vocês, mas eu gostei dessa fic.

Não gosto do casal SasuSaku mas nesse caso foi o que melhor se encaixava no meu objetivo.

Na história parece fácil ter uma criança, mas eu sei, não por experiência própria é claro, que não é fácil não, então, nada de fazer coisas... indevidas... ok?

Reviews onegaaaaaai +carinha de cão abandonado e na chuva+

Bai Bai no Kissus

Arigatou Minna ;D


End file.
